


take a walk with me?

by Loasa



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, Sneaking Around, cuties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasa/pseuds/Loasa
Summary: Anne and Gilbert haven’t seen each other in months but now it is summer time and they are both back in Avonlea. Sneaky kisses ensue.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 378





	take a walk with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Look y’all I wrote this over the last few days because I have Many Feelings about the finale and I am also devastated about the cancellation of the series so I am not sure how good any of this is, it’s not beta read and honestly more of a stream of consciousness and fantasies and projecting than anything else.  
> You’ve been warned but please enjoy my take on a shirbert reunion!

Anne couldn’t wait. It had been almost six months since she’d last seen Gilbert for Christmas. It’s only seems like a few months ago when her whole world had changed within the span of minutes. 

Gilbert had come to her, had kissed her and she had kissed him back with everything she had on the front lawn of her boarding house in broad daylight. And before she could even process what had happened Gilbert had left for a different province, but not before stealing another kiss or two. 

They had exchanged many, many letters and even though he was many miles away from her, her heart only grew fonder of him. Now, with all of the miscommunication and clumsiness of the past behind them, Anne could feel the love pouring out of every letter Gilbert wrote her. 

She had never realised just how excellent of a writer he was, describing his life as college in such fun ways but also making her blush when he showered her in compliments or described his wishes for the future, which now naturally seemed to include her. 

The other girls had unfortunately not been blind to Anne’s smiles and blushes whenever another letter form Toronto arrived and had teased her mercilessly. Anne at least had something to tease back about when the first suitors arrived in their parlour, but she couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy she felt when he friends interacted with some boys while hers was far away from her. 

They had seen each other at Christmas time but had hardly found a quite second for themselves, only exchange quick kisses and Christmas presents.

Now, colleges had closed their doors for the summer and harvesting season and Anne had weeks to be on Avonlea without having to worry about readings or tests. Naturally, Anne was excited to see Marilla and Matthew but she couldn’t deny that a larger part of her excitement came from the promise of seeing a certain curly haired boy again. 

Anne had been day dreaming and having actual dreams about seeing his face again, holding him again and about kissing him again. Anne regretted that she couldn’t even fully remember their kisses, their first ones in Charlotte town made fuzzy in her memory through the adrenalin and shock of the situation. 

The chaste pecks they exchanged over Christmas we’re not nearly enough to last her until the summer, but they had always been in the company of their families and friends and sneaking out was not an option during the Canadian winter. 

Anne sighed. She could barely recall what his strong shoulders had felt like under her hands and whether his hands had been rough in hers when he had gently kissed them. 

But now, with the promise of the two of them being in the same town for such a long time, Anne was sure she would be able to refresh her memory just fine. 

Anne had arrived back in Avonlea the night before while Gilbert’s longer journey meant he would only return durning the afternoon. In his last letter he had promised to visit Anne as soon as he he had dropped his luggage at home. 

Anne had been sweeping the kitchen for an hour now, not because it was necessary but because she could keep the gate in view from here. Marilla, who knew about the relationship between the two, didn’t have the heart to tell her to do something that was actually useful and just shook her head at how in love their daughter was. 

Gilbert could barely contain himself. Bash had picked him up from the station and while Gilbert was overjoyed to see his brother again, there was another overriding urgency bubbling in him. 

Bash picked up on it quickly: “You excited to see your girl again? It’s been a while, huh?” Gilbert felt warmth blossom in him. His girl. Anne really was his girl now. He couldn’t keep the grin of his face: “Yeah, sure has been.” He couldn’t wait to have her in his arms again. 

When he arrived home he was astonished by how big Delphine had gotten over the last few months. After playing with her for a few minutes he started eyeing the door until Gilbert gave him a slap on the back and shooed him out of the door. He practically ran all the way to Green Gables, not wanting to stay away from his Anne any minute longer than necessary.

He had just jumped over the gate in front of Green Gables when the door of the burst open and a whirlwind of green dress and red hair came running towards him. He heard her laugh and his steps quickened without him realising. 

Just when she was about to barrel into him he caught her with ease and swung her around. He couldn’t keep the grin of his face when he put her down. Her hair had come loose and her cheeks had flushed and Gilbert fell in love all over again. 

“You’re back,” she said breathlessly and Gilbert laughed. “So are you. How was-“ Before Gilbert could finish his sentence Anne had pressed her lips to his. 

His breath hitched in surprise but he kissed her back as gently and lovingly as she was kissing him. He was tempted pull her even closer to him than she already was but in the back of his head he knew that they were within view of her parent and he did not want to get chased off the farm for being improper. 

When Anne drew back after a few seconds she looked at him apologetically and took a little step back: “Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer.” Gilbert chuckled: “No please, I did not mind at all.” 

He just looked at her for a second, drinking in her hair and her freckles and her eyes and her lips, all the small things he loved about her. He lifted a hand to her face and carefully cupped her cheek: “I really missed you.” 

Her face turned earnest when she said: “And I missed you, so so much.” A smile lit up her face when she said: “Let’s go for a walk.” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows: “Are you sure we can do that? We’re courting and I’m assuming you want to take an unchaperoned walk, right? That could lead to all kinds of rumours.” Anne huffed: “Well what about me walking you home?” 

Gilbert looked even more surprise: “And who would walk you home from my house?” Anne pretended to be be thinking: “Hmmm, what a shame, seems like you will have to walk me back home again...” Her eyes sparkled mischievously and Gilbert couldn’t fight a laugh: “A true master plan Miss Shirley Cuthbert. Come on, I want to say hi to your parents and you can tell them about your walk plan.” 

After a stern reminder of Marilla to be home at once and to not behave inappropriately on the way, the young lovers left the farm happily. They walked hand in hand all the way to Gilbert’s house, talking about their lives at college and university and people they had met. 

Anne felt like she knew Gilbert’s University friends because he always took great care to describe them in detail so Anne was able to ask what has happened to the stray duckling Jack had adopted and if Thomas has recovered from his proposal being rejected. 

Gilbert on the other hand knew all about the beaus the other Avonlea girls had found at queens and was amused by the newest stories of the matron throwing a fit because of some poor fool who believe himself desperately enough in love with Josie to turn up at the house in the middle of the night.

The walk to the Blythe-Lacroix house passed a lot quicker than they had anticipated. Anne went inside to say hello to Bash and Mrs. Lacroix and to fuss over Delphine for a little. 

The walk back was calmer than the first one. Anne gushed about how big little Dellie had gotten and Gilbert told her some stories Bash had told him about the little whirlwind.

There was a lull in the conversation but neither of them minded. Waking in companionable silence, hand in hand, was a new and exciting thing to do for them anyways and they were enjoying it to the fullest. 

After a while Anne sighed: “Who would have thought we would end up here.” Gilbert looked over to her and saw the dreamy look on her face. He smiled to himself: “I for one wished for this for a long time. Just you and me, together, holding hands in the place we call our home. What could be better?” Anne smiled as well. 

They walked on for a bit until Anne saw a patch of wild flowers by the path they were walking. She made a delighted sound and let go of Gilbert’s hand to examine them closer. “Aren’t they beautiful?”, she said when she stood back up. Gilbert hummed in agreement and when she looked up at him, his eyes were fixed on her when he replied: “the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Anne blushed because of his sneaky compliment and was about to scold him for being so shameless when she saw the longing and desire that she felt reflected in his eyes. She felt her heart speed up as they locked eyes.

Neither of them would later be sure who moved first when Anne surged up and Gilbert leaned down for a kiss.  
This kiss was the opposite of their chaste kiss on Green Gables. 

Their lips pressed together urgently, both feeling the desperation of being so in love but being so far away from each other for most of the year. Anne’s hands buried themselves in Gilbert’s curly hair while his arms snuck around her waist to pull her body flush against his. 

As their only experience in kissing was each other there wasn’t much finesse in the way they kissed, but their both put their heart and soul into it. 

Anne moved her hand from Gilbert’s hair to his shoulders, trying to learn the shape and feel of his body again while Gilbert was gently caressing her back. 

After a few minutes Gilbert pulled back a little and whispered: “Can I try something?” She nodded immediately and Gilbert marvelled in the trust she had in him. When he leaned back in he vowed to himself to never break it. 

He started kissing Anne again and she responded just as enthusiastically. He slowed his kisses down a little and then focussed his kisses on her bottom lip. Anne’s lips parted naturally and he carefully took her lip between his and gently sucked on it. Anne’s hands tightened on his shoulder and she made a sound in the back of her throat that made Gilbert’s heart beat faster. He pulled back after a few seconds to check Anne’s reaction. 

What he saw made warmth spread through his whole body. Anne’s cheeks had flushed and her bottom lip was reddened. She look like she has come straight out of a dream. 

He caressed her flushed cheeks, astonished by the fact that he has been the cause of this, and whispered “Anne, my darling, my angel, god if you only knew what you do to me.” 

Anne blinked the dazed expression out of her eyes and frowned at him: “What I do to you? Excuse me, but you are the one who just kissed the life out of me! How did you even know to do this?” 

Gilbert smirked at her: “I’ve told you about Charles, my friend who also has a sweetheart at home, right? Well, one night he had a few too many drinks and told us some tricks and tips on how to best woo a girl and I just haven’t had the opportunity to practice it on you.” 

Then he grew bashful: “Did you like it?” Anne blushed even more when she nodded shyly. She hesitated for a second before she whispered: “I also want to try something.” 

Gilbert’s eyes grew wide but he nodded enthusiastically. She pulled him down into another series of small pecks before she moved to kiss his cheek. 

Gilbert felt a small pang of disappointment at the loss of her lips on his. This was however quickly replaced by excitement when her lips wandered along his jaw and kissed down his neck. 

When she pressed her lips to some spot under his ear an involuntary shiver ran down his neck and quiet moan left his lips. 

Anne took a step back quickly, looking at him worriedly: “Oh I’m sorry, was that not nice?” Gilbert pulled her right back against him. When he spoke, his voice had dropped an octave: “No, that felt very, very nice.” 

He gently nuzzled his nose against Anne’s who giggled quietly and looked very pleased with herself. Gilbert presses one more kiss to her lips and said: “But I think for my own sanity and also to not make or families worry unnecessarily, we should probably get you home.” 

She pouted at him and he had to try his hardest to not give her everything she wanted right then and there. “We have time, my angel. I want to discover everything that love has to offer with you, but all in due time.” The blush had returned to her cheeks at his hushed words. 

Looking up at him, she felt her heart swell with love. She could see their whole future ahead of her. She felt so safe and loved with Gilbert and could not wait for everything that life would have in store of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment if you did, I’d really appreciate!  
> Please also try to do everything that’s being advised to get a possible season four, eg hashtags on twitter and stuff like that!


End file.
